AfterScourge
by LostSoulChibi LSC
Summary: It has been 644 years since the Starscourge vanished, but recent reports of demons returning and Ignis impossibly washing ashore by Galdin Quay changes the fate of Fenril Amiticia forever - FFXV Spoilers - May get dark later
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It had been 644 years since the Starscourge had been finally destroyed, leaving only remnants that it had even existed at all. It's said four heroes travelled the land in a Regalia and made the biggest sacrifice to save the world, though their final fate was forever uncertain. Noctis the true king, Gladiolus the king's shield, Ignis the king's advisor and Prompto the king's friend. Heroes unlike no other, heroes amongst gods, heroes that now sleep timelessly as legends. I had only believed it like a fairy tale, or a myth; until Ignis Scientia washed ashore. I couldn't believe it and I'm not sure he could either.

* * *

My First Fanfic, let me know what you think, good and bad reviews very welcome :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One** – **He Came by Sea and the Dark Came With Him**

The sun was beginning to set as Fenril Amicitia began packing up beach equipment ready to return to the Galdin Quay. He had been working at Galdin Quay for most of his life as a beach supervisor. However being only 24 he still had plans to travel the world and was fit enough to do so, just never had the funding or strong enough reason to convince his parents to leave. He was tall with a strong jawline, toned with dark hair and fairly athletic so his health wasn't a problem either.

People all around would come and go for family holidays and romantic getaways, which meant no one really stayed so having friends was a difficult task. Most nights in his youth he'd stare out into the horizon of the setting sun dreaming of a better life where he felt less alone; and most nights he'd be told off for being out alone in the dark regardless of his youthful strength. Worries of thieves, bandits and the empire making an appearance was never a settling thought. However, danger was more of a problem these days as worries of beast reappearances stirred fear in Lestallum. Reports of 'demon' like creatures taking kids had caused unsettlement but nothing was proven, only that the kids were missing. It was the descriptions that put people on edge, how close they were to stories of old, like the 10 year night and the world during the Starscourge. Fenril shook it off as conspiracy; anyone could get hold of a book and describe the beasts as though they were here and now.

He packed away the sport equipment into the cupboard with the nicely etched detail on the door. High standards were a must in this place as his family ran it for the past 400 years alongside the Scientias'. Food and brawn really gave this place a stronger personality after the previous owner bestowed the Galdin Quay upon the last known relatives of the story due to his old age and lack of children. Although it was a lucky break, the old story was a fairy tale to Fenril; if he had known the man back then he probably would've known him as a fool for finding people with the same last names, it was purely coincidence.

"Fenril, good job with the beach work today, you're great with kids" His father was almost a spitting image of him, if only an aged version with rougher hands from roping up boats all his life. Fenril found it hard to understand why his father never wanted to leave, why he was so happy staying here where there was a whole world out there. Yeah he'd have holidays but only as far as Wiz's chocobo post in Duscae.

"I learnt from the best" Fenril responded with his deep voice, one you could find comforting but wouldn't want to be on the other end of it if he got angry, not that he ever did.

"Oh son, before you come to dinner" His father took a moment to drool over the idea of the crab food and noodles prepared, almost like mumbling of hunger, "could you just go and do the final checks to make sure the beach is clear and the Chocobos on the hill are in their pens and fed?" A holiday wasn't enough; he went a lot and brought back a lot of his 'babies'.

"Anyone would think you were Prompto" It had taken him a moment to realise he said that out loud instead of thinking it. His father chuckled and made a statement about how he thought Fenril didn't believe in such nonsense; alongside a small lecture on how most people believed it, even him. Fenril ushered him away by telling him the food would get cold and proceeded to make his way down the bridge to perform his final tasks.

Cherokee the turquoise chocobo stood sleepily as she watched Fenril tie the remaining Chocobos ready for the night. She looked over the hill and saw the sun dipping below the horizon, gently dipping in its feet before taking the full submersion. She Kweh'd as she noticed something unusual amongst the dark blue waves. Fenril looked over, at first not noticing anything and continued to stroke Cherokee and told her not to worry, he'd get to her shortly. She pushed her head into his should to turn him and Kweh'd again.

"What is it girl?" He looked out into the horizon, the direction she was looking and for a moment he thought he saw a flashlight in the water, likely one of the native glow fish. Until he noticed a black lump brush against the water's edge with the light attached.

* * *

Lestallum was lit up at night as the streets never really slept. Neon signs had popped up in most places over the years and souvenir shops had taken a main placement, usually with gifts and trinkets relating to meteors and history, Lestallum's history to be precise as electrical circuits and glowing rocks were all the craze. The market had expanded a little and nightclubs littered alleyways, slightly ruining the city if you were a local and making the place great for a tourist looking for a great night out. Buildings grew taller as profits rose and the city grew wider as the industry boomed in alcohol and clothing goods being delivered by the cable car. Weapon shops weren't needed anymore as there really wasn't a threat to worry about.

Exineris had formed as a police force a long time ago when they started dealing with people instead of beasts, keeping their base location under the rock canopy up north, alongside a fire station for frequent neon signs causing fires. Sydney, a slender gentleman with a rough attitude, sat in the Drunken Apple pub and slurred his words in an attempt to order another drink.

"You ain't havin' another one Syd, you best be on your way while you can get yourself home" The bartender Mariam insisted as she's seen him in worse states and thought it best.

He lifted his wrist to look at a broken mechanical watch, the time stuck at five to ten and proceeded to roll up his brown sleeves of his jacket before trying to stand. A power surge went through the pub, flicking the lights off and on a few times, people looked around in confusion but Sydney continued to make his way to the door. It was almost unheard of for power to go out such a sustainable energy city. The lights then blasted off as bulbs burst, causing onlookers too duck and a couple of girls in the corner to shriek. Screams could be heard from outside, Mariam reached toward the shotgun under the bar, in preparation should anything happen, not that it would or ever had.

"Demons!" shouts outside caused people into a panic, Mariam quickly telling people to get behind the bar to get away from whatever threat may be on the street. Sydney however, was still walking to the door, almost opening it before a local man named Jerry pulled him to the side and sat him bellow the window.

"Are you mad!" Sydney hadn't really heard what Jerry had said, too busy feeling disorientated from the ground pound. Mariam had the shotgun firm in her hand now, aiming it towards the door while five people sat behind the bar with her, all unarmed and afraid.

"Jerry get y-yourself and Syd over here" Jerry stared at Mariam; a fear in both them knew he had to act fast. He couldn't resist though, he needed to look out into the night through the bar's blinded window. He jolted back and almost threw Sydney down for a second time by his collar. Sydney noticed the horror in his eyes and sobered up enough to realise they should probably get behind the bar. Crashes and screams outside confirmed these actions to be the right ones as they both darted to the bar and sat with the rest.

"What was it Jerry?" one of the girls whimpered, scared and curious and he gulped and struggled his reply

"D-Demons" he stammered, "They're, they're back"

* * *

Spooked for a moment at the thought of a dead body washing ashore passed quickly as he untied Cherokee and headed down to the beach. Fenril felt the adrenaline in him, a swirling mix of worry, fear and determination. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thanked his dad for sending him on that lifeguard course; he hoped it would be enough to save whoever this was if it was a body at all.

The dread of finding them dead was also at the back of his mind, making him go faster. It hadn't taken long to get to the coast, but while this was his main priority he couldn't help but notice the lights at the Galdin Quay flicker off, shortly followed by them turning back on. He hopped off Cherokee and got on his knees. He found the black clump to be a black suit with a round LED torch attached, with a man inside.

The man was unconscious but showed signs of breathing, Fenril immediately began CPR and called for help at the same time, his heart racing. The man looked to have scars all over his eyes, luckily they didn't seem recent, that would've dashed anyone's hopes of survival. Within moments the body coughed out a lungful of water and his breathing returned in a quick rate before calming down. Fenril was afraid; he didn't really know what he was doing. The body stirred while Fenril stared in wonderment at whether he was actually alive. Then the man opened his eyes, revealing only shaded, grey whites, lacking much and giving him the idea that the man may be blind. Before passing out, Fenril tried to make out the words he was murmuring.

"…octis, Glad…" he coughed more water and passed out. Fenril hated himself for sitting there gawping rather than acting.

"Cherokee, go to the Quay, I'll be there in a moment" Cherokee Kweh'd and tried to stay, but Fenril insisted. He lifted the soaking man onto his back, surprisingly light for his guessed older age.

"Fine" Fenril said as he had Cherokee to lean against as they made their way to the Quay.


End file.
